A Chocolate Bar
by Danlotte Shipper
Summary: Charlotte is a mild chocoholic. Dan/Charlotte, oneshot, fluff-ish.


_A Chocolate Bar_

Charlotte stared at the object in her hands

Charlotte stared at the object in her hands. She held it like it kept her alive. It glistened in the sunlight, bright and colorful. She read the writing that covered it on all sides, smiling to herself at the thought of opening it. It was all hers.

A chocolate bar.

A perfect, beautiful, mouthwatering chocolate bar. It was hot and melted from being stuck in her pocket, and it squished inside its wrapper. But it was still perfect. So perfect, in fact, that she had left Jack's camp and walked a decent way through the forest to slump down at her own tree, secluded, to eat her own chocolate bar in peace.

She held her breath and finally began to tear one end of the wrapper off, rather unceremoniously. It was halfway open when she heard something shift in the trees, and saw movement out of the corner of her eye. She froze, silencing the crinkling of the foil.

Charlotte subconsciously reached for her gun, but then remembered it had been removed from her possession some time ago. Trust issues.

Finally, she heard a quiet sigh, like someone giving up. One she'd heard so many times, one she's familiar with.

"Dan?" She breathes.

"Sorry, Charlotte."

Her guess was correct. Daniel Faraday stumbled out of the brush with an uncomfortable air.

Charlotte gave a half grin, finally exhaling, and looked back to her chocolate bar, secured too snugly in her hands. Melted chocolate was oozing out of the tear she had made earlier, which Charlotte then realized was because she had been holding onto it so tightly.

"Were you following me?" Charlotte was too relieved that it was Dan in the forest (and not someone else) to be angry, but she still shot him a tired glance.

"Well, see…" Daniel put his hand to his forehead, and turned away.

For a minute, Charlotte thought that he was going to just leave, but of course, she knew he wouldn't do that.

"I'm sorry. You just walked off. I thought, uh… I was worried." Then the words just tumbled out as Dan struggled with reasons, as if he thought that one would finally be good enough. "You know, with everything that's happening, and I didn't know where you were going. We don't know our way around yet, so—"

They were all good enough for Charlotte, because she knew what he meant. She knew him.

"Dan," Charlotte cut him off, and he looked relieved to not be talking anymore. She motioned for him to sit beside her. He looked unsure, but sat down nonetheless.

Charlotte leaned her head back against the tree and felt a twang of embarrassment for having Dan discover her in the midst of the forest and staring fanatically at a chocolate bar, no less. But Dan would understand. He understands a lot of things, more than people give him credit for sometimes.

They sat in silence for a minute, but Charlotte finally broke in. "Do you like chocolate?" She smiled at the ridiculousness of her words. Here, in the middle of a jungle, on a desert island. When they both had seemingly more important things to do. More important, Charlotte realized, to other people. Maybe not so much to her and Dan.

"What? Oh, yeah." Dan replied as the sentence processed.

Charlotte unwrapped the rest of the chocolate bar and pulled it apart into two halves. "Want some?"

"Sure." Daniel nodded, casually, but the way he reached for the gooey glob told Charlotte that it had been a while since he last had a chocolate bar.

The only sound between them came from the crumpling chocolate wrapper as each of them devoured their little something nice from back home. Daniel savored each bite, but Charlotte was much too impatient for that, and hers was gone in half the time it took Dan to eat his.

"Thanks." Daniel finally said, turning his head to look at Charlotte. "And sorry again. For… Following you. I shouldn't have… It won't happen again."

Charlotte smirked. "You never know, you might get another chocolate bar out of me."

Daniel smiled. They sat there for a minute longer to savor the taste of chocolate that remained in their mouths until Daniel finally stood up. He inspected his hand for chocolate before he held it out for Charlotte. She took his hand with her own clean one and pulled herself up.

She curled her lips, holding back a smirk, and wiped a trace of chocolate from Daniel's cheek with her thumb.

He looked away, embarrassed, but he didn't seem to mind all too much.

* * *

A/N: Here's my first fic not using Daniel's POV, so I'm interested to see if you guys think I can pull this off. Also a bit fluffy, since the last few fics I've done have been full of that Dan/Charlotte angst. Comments make me happy. Thanks!


End file.
